Conglomeración
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Virgen, Puertas, Salpullido, Romántico, Frágil, Glorioso, Caparazón, Burbuja, Goteo, Redondo. Todas ellas tenían un significado.
1. Virgen

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

Serie de viñetas reto de las diez palabras patrocinado por Ame Winner y con el fin de fomentar más lectura en el mundo del Maze. Y por mi parte, cierta parejita jeje.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene insinuaciones slash (niñoxniño), si no te gusta o no eres tolerante, desde ya puedes abandonar el fic.

-.-

**Conglomeración  
>-.-.-<strong>

**Virgen.**

_Virgen._ Vírgenes era lo que todos eran, o lo que todos pensaban que eran, o lo que ellos _creían_ que eran. Esos seres inocentemente pulcros jamás corruptos ni expuestos al jadeante sudor que apestaba a sexo. Porque... ¿de qué otra manera podría plasmarse?

Habían estado sin memoria en ese laberinto desde temprana edad (o eso intentaban pensar). Y además, era un lugar lleno de puros varones.

Entonces... definitivamente tenían que serlo, ¿no?

Aunque, cuando uno que otro lo pensaba, la idea les parecía casi ridícula y les hacía pensarse como... ¿greenies? ¡Joder que si los ponía vulnerables pensarse tan primerizos! Tan...

Minho se rascó la nuca mientras mordía el pan tostado y se levantaba de una buena vez para marchar al Maze, Newt por su parte rodaba los ojos a un chiste de Alby, quien no estaba por tardar en irse para correr a ver los primeros asuntos del día. Frypan rápido había huido sin perder más tiempo (la mañana era la más ocupada), y Winston seguía perdido entre las brumas del sueño, o eso fingía.

Definitivamente el asunto no le caía en gracia a algunos cuando llegaban a pensarlo, a tocarlo entre bromas. Otros incluso eran para contarse un recuerdo que ni ellos mismos se creían, terminando incluso, peor que en el inicio.

No, definitivamente no les caía en gracia seguir siendo virgen...

Antes de salir el asiático se giró buscando rápidamente con la mirada al rubio, y sólo cruzando miradas de complicidad, éste se sonrió de medio lado, negó y se salió.

... O por lo menos para los que aún lo eran.

.

Fin.

–.–

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	2. Puertas

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

Serie de viñetas reto de las diez palabras patrocinado por Ame Winner y con el fin de fomentar más lectura en el mundo del Maze. Y por mi parte, cierta parejita jeje.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene insinuaciones slash (niñoxniño), si no te gusta o no eres tolerante, desde ya puedes abandonar el fic.

-.-

**Conglomeración  
><strong>**-.-.-**

**Puertas.**

Eso fue lo que escuchó cerrarse cuando él se marchó, _las puertas._

Molesto, golpeó las palmas de las manos contra la mesa y las fauces de su nariz aletearon intensas bajo la respiración forzada.

Era quizás la... ¿quinta vez que peleaban por lo mismo? Lo había olvidado ya. El punto es que siempre era lo mismo. Lo mismo. Lo mismo. Lo mismo.

—¡Maldita sea suck-face de mierda! —golpeó con fuerza la mochila a un lado y se sentó mientras se apretaba la cabeza.

Se sentía frustrado, enojado, _traicionado._

—_¡Eso es algo que no te concierne!_ —había gritado el rubio cuando volvió a surgir el tema de su "accidente".

—_Me concierne, ¡soy el maldito keeper de los runners, ¿recuerdas?! Además, ¡somos amigos!_

Y ahí terminaba todo. No más discusión, no más reclamos, no más intentos de respuesta. Newt simplemente apretaba los labios, los puños como si quisiera golpearlo y luego se marchaba.

¡Joder que si lo detestaba!

Minho, aún bajo el peso de las circunstancias, tronó los puños, tomó el lápiz regado a un lado y se acercó el papel con el mapa a medio terminar.

Y lo peor de todo, y sabía que el rubio lo sabía, es que jamás le había podido sentar un merecido golpe (y de verdad que se lo merecía). ¡Y eso era lo que más le frustraba! Porque ni así podía sacarse toda esa revoltura de mierda que sentía.

Resopló fatigado y observando los trazos, continuó el plano.

Lo mejor era centrarse en lo que mejor hacia y que aparentemente todos concordaban que él era bueno. Correr y trazar. Correr y trazar. Los malditos temas de mierda podían irse a eso, _a la mierda._

Apretó de más el grafito rompiendo la punta, sin embargo éste sólo giró un poco la madera y siguió dibujando.

—Slinthead de mierda.

Y francamente no sabía porqué seguía afectándole tanto.

.

Fin.

–.–

**Comentarios:** Muchas gracias por los comentarios : D

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	3. Salpullido

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

Serie de viñetas reto de las diez palabras patrocinado por Ame Winner y con el fin de fomentar más lectura en el mundo del Maze. Y por mi parte, cierta parejita jeje.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene insinuaciones slash (niñoxniño), si no te gusta o no eres tolerante, desde ya puedes abandonar el fic.

**Conglomeración  
>-.-.-<strong>

**Salpullido.**

—Y exactamente... ¿cómo es que te lo hiciste?

Minho volvió a verle a los ojos y de ahí a sus pies, su mirada aunque intensa que incomodaba al otro, parecía genuinamente curiosa.

—Seguramente fue esto —Alby apareció, traía unas pequeñas ramas de hierba verde, casi café que destacaban claramente por los picos en sus hojas—. No te preocupes Newt, ya has sido salvado.

—¿Cómo una damisela en peligro? —Minho agregó, y al otro responder afirmativamente, ambos rieron de buena gana.

—Oigan, sigo aquí.

—Lo sabemos —Contestando al mismo tiempo, ellos chocaron puños y fue Alby para darle una palmada en el hombro al asiático, señalando después que tenía que marcharse.

—_Te tocará ser el príncipe, tengo asuntos que arreglar._

Cuando el de color salió, Newt rodó los ojos con cierta impaciencia, la cual se desbordó al darse cuenta que el que quedaba le miraba fijamente.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Nada —éste se encogió de hombros.

Silencio.

—Vale, no es gracioso shank, esto condenadamente arde.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—Ese intento de líder, como ustedes lo llaman, acaba de decirte que se pasara, no seas una princesa llorona.

—¡No soy una princesa! Y lo que es más importante, ¡no estoy llorando! Ya me gustaría que tú tuvieras todas esas ronchas en las manos y piernas para ver si se te quita esa sonrisa de shank que tienes.

—Venga Newt, te has puesto gruñón —Dejando por fin la pared sobre la que se había recargado, Minho se acercó al otro—. Lo que necesitas es distraerte, y creo que tengo la solución.

Incrédulo y con toda la desconfianza del mundo, el rubio alzó una ceja preparándose para cualquier situación que atentara contra su persona. Era bien sabido que el asiático era rudo y, que no justamente era la persona con más tacto de todo el Glade.

—¿Entonces? —volvió a preguntar, media sonrisa en cara, gesto estúpidamente seguro.

—¿El qué?

Y no necesitó de palabras, con aquella sola mirada el rubio se quedó con la garganta seca y literalmente sin habla. Él se había preparado para lo que fuera, pero claro que no esperaba algo tan...

Y cuando sus mejillas se colorearon horriblemente en un rojo grana haciendo soltar una risotada al otro, ambos supieron cómo se entretendrían por lo menos los siguientes treinta minutos.

.

Fin.

–.–

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	4. Romántico

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

Serie de viñetas reto de las diez palabras patrocinado por Ame Winner y con el fin de fomentar más lectura en el mundo del Maze. Y por mi parte, cierta parejita jeje.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene insinuaciones slash (niñoxniño), si no te gusta o no eres tolerante, desde ya puedes abandonar el fic.

-.-

**Conglomeración  
>-.-.-<strong>

**Romántico.**

Si hablaban de personas románticas, obviamente el Keeper de los Runners jamás de los jamases entraría en esa categoría. Gally al parecer era quien seguía sus pasos, y de ahí... quizás Winston. Sí, Winston.

Thomas frunció los labios viéndoles de lejos. Estaban en el comedor, era tarde ya y acababan de cenar apenas pues la junta de keepers justo había terminado.

—¿Te ha sentado bien ser todo un runner?

Newt se había sentado a su lado y comía en silencio, masticando como si no tuviera prisa y observando lo mismo que él sin ningún temor a que lo confrontaran, contrario a Thomas.

—¿Qué tienen de interesante esos shanks?

La cena era avena con granola. A muchos no les gustaba, pero a Thomas le parecía deliciosa, no sabía porqué. Él meneó un poco con la cuchara y tomó un bocado antes de girar al otro.

—Recordaba algo —comenzó dudando, no estaba seguro de cómo explicarlo—. No es nada del Maze o algo así, ni de Teresa... —lo último intentó pasarlo rápido, realmente no quería hablar de esa chica—. ¿Conoces el día de los enamorados?

—¿El qué? —perdiendo su atención del keeper runner, el rubio le dedicó una mirada de curiosa gracia—. ¿Es algo así como que cosas cursis y de parejas?

—Sí. Es algo así como que el día de las parejas.

Newt se encogió de hombros. —Shank, mira donde estamos. No es precisamente el lugar más romántico de la historia. Además... —rodó los ojos—. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero somos puros varones. Bueno, puros varones y Teresa.

Al rubio no le agradaba la chica, le tenía suma desconfianza, pero por ahora tampoco quería hacerse ideas tan sólidamente negativas como las tenían Alby o Minho. Él prefería antes meditar las cosas y comparar información tangible.

—Ya sé —pasó una mano por la nuca como si se sintiese repentinamente agotado, antes de soltar una exhalación cansada y volver a su avena—. Te digo que ha sido sólo un recuerdo. No sé. Me preguntaba si a alguien de aquí le importaría el tema.

—¿Qué tema?

Alby había hecho aparición, no llevaba muy buena cara, pero incluso así manejaba su humor.

—Tommy habla sobre un día de los enamorados. Cosas cursis, caballitos rosas y esponjados y muchos arcoíris.

—¿Enamorados? —éste se rascó la barba pensándolo—. ¡Recuerdo algo así! Bueno, he soñado con algo así. ¿O lo vi? —no dio más importancia, realmente siquiera estaba seguro si hablaban de algo igual—. Eso de no recordar sigue sin agradarme.

—Ni que lo digas... —Sarcástico, el moreno meneó y tomó otra cuchara antes de volver a mirar a los tres a lo lejos.

—Olvídalo Thomas, de ellos dudo que saques un tema así —aunque lo pensó, miró fugazmente al rubio, luego al asiático y con una media sonrisa palmeó la espalda del otro antes de levantarse—. Aunque quién sabe, uno en particular podría sorprenderte.

—¿De qué...? —Sin entender, quiso preguntar, pero al no alcanzarlo buscó a Newt con la mirada, éste sonreía silencioso—. ¿Hablamos de Minho? —Le parecía imposible.

—Es tarde Tommy —el rubio se levantó—. Te aseguro que porque te desveles por una junta no es excusa para tu keeper, así que será mejor que aproveches en dormir. Descansa.

Sin más el mayor se marchó dejando a éste con la pregunta en el aire. Iba a seguirlo para acosarle y saber a qué se refería ¡estaba harto de tanto secretismo ahí adentro! Pero se detuvo a medio levantar y volvió a aplastarse en la silla cuando vio como el asiático dejaba al grupo con el que había estado sentado y, a la salida, daba alcance justamente con quien había estado discutiendo tema.

—Es sorprendente, ¿no?

Sorprendido, Thomas giró, Chuck estaba sentado a un lado suyo. Le vinieron varias preguntas, como el.. ¿Qué hacía a esa hora ahí? ¿Cuándo llegó? ¿Quién le sirvió más comida? ¿Cómo podía comer algo tan pesado de noche? Pero lo que más le ganó fue un:

—_¿El qué?_

El menor se encogió de hombros, saboreó el pedazo de tocino grasiento y buscó un pedazo algo tostado.

—Minho, el cómo se comporta, ¿no? —e hizo una pausa mirando a la puerta por donde habían salido aquellos dos—. Les he visto poco juntos, pero definitivamente el runner no se comporta igual con él que con los demás; incluyéndome —torció los labios y volviendo su atención al tocino, mordió.

Y sin estar seguro de nada pero al mismo tiempo sí hacerlo, el moreno se propuso que temprano, pasara lo que pasara, en algún momento del Maze iba a saturar a Minho de preguntas y no se quedaría sin respuesta. Porque... y sabía que no debía malgastar su tiempo en esas cosas pero, ¿Qué shank cosa podía relacionar al keeper de los runner con ser romántico? Su mente no terminaba de procesar eso.

.

Fin.

–.–

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	5. Frágil

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

Serie de viñetas reto de las diez palabras patrocinado por Ame Winner y con el fin de fomentar más lectura en el mundo del Maze. Y por mi parte, cierta parejita jeje.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene insinuaciones slash (niñoxniño), si no te gusta o no eres tolerante, desde ya puedes abandonar el fic.

-.-

**Conglomeración  
>-.-.-<strong>

**Frágil.**

_Frágil_.. así es como se sentía cada que estornudaba y que le dejaba un zumbido presionando su cerebro. Sí, _frágil_.

Tomó la taza caliente entre sus manos y agradeció, el repentino calor entre ellas provocándole un recorrido que le erizaba desde la nuca hasta los codos. Y al tomarle...

—_Tienes cara de griever._

Intentó mirarle de mal manera, aunque los ojos le lloraron y tuvo que parpadear. Detestaba todo eso.

No era normal pero pasaba, cada cierto y tanto alguno en el Glade solía enfermar por algo. El turno había sido del Second in Command y nada más y nada menos que con un simple y fastidioso resfriado.

—_Venga, lárguense, yo puedo hacerme cargo —_escuchó y después pasos alejarse.

—¿Me vad a duidar?

No debió hablar porque sólo ganó risa por respuesta.

—¡Agrrr! ¡Deda de burlad-... bur-bur-bufffffffff! ¡Achu! ¡Achu! ¡ACHUUUUU!

Unas palmadas a la espalda lo recibieron y volviendo a quitarle la taza de las manos, le tendió otra servilleta.

—Vas a desintegrarte y yo no voy a recoger tus pedazos —no podía verlo claramente, pero sí escuchar su voz demasiado cerca de su lado izquierdo.

Gruñó masticando insultos y se quejó al ser medio empujado adelante, haciéndole irritarse aún más con todo el movimiento en la cama y...

—¡¿Quéd hadeds?! —Con la cara roja de fiebre y algo más, intentó soltarse, pero no pudo y resopló vencido por el peso de la gravedad—. Shu-aced...

—Toma.

Fue obligado a volver a recibir la taza humeante en sus manos y eso le bastó para ignorar que el otro se había acomodado en la cama, justo detrás de él y que ahora lo rodeaba con los brazos y piernas, acurrucándole. Admitía... _se sentía menos vulnerable por la gripa..._

—Evitaré que te rompas, ya te dije que no recogeré tus pedazos —justificó el asiático—. Ahora toma tu té.

—Ed tadde.

—Lo sé.

_... Menos frágil._

—Y madada saled dempadno.

—Lo sé.

Pero también admitía que, con aquel calor y esa cercanía en particular, quedaba mucho más frágil que antes. Cuando Minho le trataba de esa manera, él simplemente no podía... dejar de sentirse así.

.

Fin.

–.–

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	6. Glorioso

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

Serie de viñetas reto de las diez palabras patrocinado por Ame Winner y con el fin de fomentar más lectura en el mundo del Maze. Y por mi parte, cierta parejita jeje.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene insinuaciones slash (niñoxniño), si no te gusta o no eres tolerante, desde ya puedes abandonar el fic.

-.-

**Conglomeración  
>-.-.-<strong>

**Glorioso.**

Glorioso, así era un bollito recién salido del horno, medio crujiente y untado con mantequilla de cacahuate. _Glorioso_.

Obviamente jamás se lo diría a Frypan, primero que se lo comiera un griever. _A Frypan, claro; él era muy valioso como para morir por algo así._

Tomó otro pedazo y casi como si fuera un ritual, llenó la cuchara con la mantequilla y esparció ecuánimemente por todos lados, dejando un poquito más justo donde daría la primer mordida. Le gustaba sentir cómo se le pegaba al paladar en un principio y pasaba un rato intentando despegársela mientras bebía algo de leche.

—Te busqué anoche.

Alby había llegado, como siempre aparentaba estar algo apresurado, pero ya con su plato de cebollas y arroz el mundo iba a olvidársele.

—Estuve ocupado.

El de color aplastó un pedazo de los círculos blancos y remojó con salsa.

—¿Ocupado? —alzó una ceja—. ¿Sabes lo que significa siquiera?

—Déjalo ser, quizás estaba en su hora feliz —Frypan apareció, iba caminando con Newt y ambos cargaban una bandeja de comida. El rubio fue a ponerse a la derecha de Alby y medio saludó, aunque parecía demasiado callado.

Minho, más que molestarse, sonrió tras dar otra mordida a su pan. —Muy feliz —agregó, lanzó una fugaz mirada a Newt y siguió riendo, no sólo por la cara de Alby sino porque, desde su lugar, Newt había desviado la mirada todo rojo.

El bollito recién hecho, crujiente y untado de mantequilla de maní era glorioso, sí...

... Aunque, si le preguntaban, más que preferir comer aquel glorioso bollito, prefería sentir algo más en su boca.

.

Fin.

–.–

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	7. Caparazón

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

Serie de viñetas reto de las diez palabras patrocinado por Ame Winner y con el fin de fomentar más lectura en el mundo del Maze. Y por mi parte, cierta parejita jeje.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene insinuaciones slash (niñoxniño), si no te gusta o no eres tolerante, desde ya puedes abandonar el fic.

-.-

**Conglomeración  
>-.-.-<strong>

**Caparazón.**

Newt observó arriba como buscando respuestas y regresando la atención al otro torció los labios y arrugó el entrecejo en un gesto incomprendido. —¿Qué?

Había escuchado toda la justificación y, aunque era ridículamente lógica (pese de quien venía), seguía pareciéndole que el runner había tomado medicamentos de más.

—No sé cómo no puedes entenderlo —se quejó; su cara con fingida molestia que no duró, pues volvió a colocar una sonrisa boba—, es simple lógica shuck-face.

Y es que, tenía mucho sentido. Un caparazón se había formado de una _capa_ con una _razón_ específica. Por eso de ahí venía su uso: un caparazón te protegía. Eso era una capa con razón: _Caparazón_.

Llevando unos dedos a la sien, Newt refunfuñó. Él estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama haciendo compañía al asiático, quien en su regreso lo hizo con una herida patrocinio de un Griever. _Pero justo en esos momentos se había arrepentido que su preocupación le ganara._

—No sé ni por qué lo discutimos —pausa—. ¡Siquiera sé cómo llegamos a eso! —Y quizás eso era justo lo que menos lógica tenía de todo—. ¡Ahhh...! —resopló—, es obvio que necesitas descansar y parece que yo también. Él iba a levantarse, pero el otro le sostuvo por una muñeca.

—Newt.

—¿Qué?

Y cuando menos se diera cuenta, había sido jalado y el otro le robaba un beso. Cuando se separó, estaba todo desubicado.

—Y eso es un ófusculo, porque te ofuscas gesticulando una O —rió torciendo los labios, como si fuera a dar un beso.

Rojo hasta las orejas, el rubio apretó los puños y se salió de ahí, no antes sin gritar _—¡Es ósculo! ¡Ósculo!_ —y algo de que _le sobrepasaba_ y que _no seguiría su shuck juego._

.

Fin.

–.–

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	8. Burbuja

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

Serie de viñetas reto de las diez palabras patrocinado por Ame Winner y con el fin de fomentar más lectura en el mundo del Maze. Y por mi parte, cierta parejita jeje.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene insinuaciones slash (niñoxniño), si no te gusta o no eres tolerante, desde ya puedes abandonar el fic.

-.-

**Conglomeración  
>-.-.-<strong>

**Burbuja.**

Ambos rieron al verse todos empapados y, lo hicieron con más fuerza cuando la cara de Alby se puso tan roja que parecía querer explotar mientras les gritaba.

Todo había comenzado por una burbuja, burbuja formada de un puño de jabón en un botesito de plástico y meneada de manera ruda para poder lograr espuma y así lavar.

—Primero se crea la espuma y luego se echa encima de la ropa, tallamos y ya —Minho parecía muy seguro en lo que decía, aunque Newt aún tenía sus reservas—. Anda shank, no tenemos todo el día. ¡Prepara la mezcla!

Pero, como él no tenía ni la menor idea de realmente lo que se tenía que hacer, siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Jabón, bote, agua y agitar.

—¡Hey! —sonrió cuando, al sacar la mano se le había pegado una burbuja. Así que se le ocurrió algo... Juntando un poco de agua jabonosa la pegó a sus labios y luego sopló lentamente—. ¡Mira! —Una burbuja más grande que todas había salido flotando rumbo a la cara del asiático, quien se había ocupado separando la ropa.

—¡Oye! —se quejó cuando al reventar el jabón le llegó a los ojos—. ¡Shuck-face, ten cuidado!

—¿Qué? ¿El gran Minho va a llorar por unas gotitas de jabón?

Y bueno... por eso estaban ahí. La ropa empapada y no por haberla lavado. Pies y manos llenas de lodo y con un sabor medio amargo en la boca porque, mientras se lanzaban jabón uno a otro, había sido inevitable que algo les callera dentro.

—_¡NO SABEMOS CUANDO ENVIÉN MÁS!_

Y Alby tenía razón. Llevaban quizás como ¿tres meses? ahí, no sabían nada de nada.

Mirándose ambos regañados, torcieron los labios y sin más preparando lo último que les quedaba de jabón, se lo lanzaron al otro. Obviamente los gritos furiosos les hicieron reír más.

.

Fin.

–.–

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	9. Goteo

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

Serie de viñetas reto de las diez palabras patrocinado por Ame Winner y con el fin de fomentar más lectura en el mundo del Maze. Y por mi parte, cierta parejita jeje.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene insinuaciones slash (niñoxniño), si no te gusta o no eres tolerante, desde ya puedes abandonar el fic.

-.-

**Conglomeración  
>-.-.-<strong>

**Goteo.**

Eso fue lo que escuchó de fondo y que quedó grabado en la profundidad de su mente: Las gotas de aquella sangre golpeando el piso.

—_¡Vamos! ¡Aplasta! ¡Aplasta!_

Los dos med-jacks que tenían, peleaban por sanar aquellas ¿heridas? ¿o era una gigante? No se podía distinguir. El punto, es que el runner tendido en la cama estaba empapado de sangre y Minho...

Buscó con la mirada por el asiático. Éste, en una pared lejana, se doblaba aún respirando agitado.

La puerta se abrió, con ella pasos apresurados. Alby había llegado.

—_¡¿Qué pasó?! —_gritó al otro—. _Shank, ¡¿qué pasó?!_

Minho, a como pudo le vio desde abajo, seguía apoyándose en las rodillas y sendos chorros de sudor y sangre le resbalaban por brazos y cara.

—_¡¿No es obvio?! —_se quejó, parecía llevar muy mal humor. Escupió a un lado y se enderezó—. _Salimos a pasear y al shank de mierda se le ocurrió hacerse el inteligente._

—_¿Fue un Griever? —_el de color pareció impresionado, Minho negó. Alby frunció las cejas—. _¿Entonces_?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras el corredor recuperaba aire, entonces miró donde su compañero era tratado.

—_Su puso a escalar como desquiciado, resbaló y se enredó con unas hierbas hasta que cayó por completo._

Éste creó un gesto sin entender lo que hablaba, no sólo sonaba estúpido, sino también ridículo. Balbuceó sin creerlo, miró a la cama y de regreso a su compañero.

—_¿Qué?_

Y siguieron discutiendo el suceso por otro rato pero, para Newt, aquello no había sido lo importante. En silencio el rubio volvió a observar al asiático y al ser cachado, éste apretó los labios y desvió la mirada.

Él llevaba ahí ya como tres semanas desde su accidente y tras las discusiones que se acarrearon los siguientes días casi no se hablaban.

—_¿Y tú estás herido?_

Volvió a dirigir la atención donde los otros, observando disimuladamente como el asiático se tocaba los brazos y negaba.

Algo en su interior se calmó, aunque no lo suficiente para tranquilizarlo. Sabía, y podía verlo en sus ojos, éste se sentía afectado pues aquel runner no sólo era su nuevo compañero para correr desde que él lo dejara, sino que también era un novato.

Un med-jack se acercó, negó a ambos y, escupiendo ese lenguaje tan característico que poseía el keeper, se salió.

Quiso detenerlo pero siquiera hizo el intento.

Esa noche, con el lugar en silencio y aún apestando a sangre, Newton volvió a escuchar el goteo y, como en aquel momento, revivió la opción que aquel en la cama bien pudo ser él. Y le quedó una clara idea de por qué Minho seguía tan enfadado con él.

_Se prometió que no iba a volver a hacerle eso._

.

Fin.

–.–

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	10. Redondo

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

Serie de viñetas reto de las diez palabras patrocinado por Ame Winner y con el fin de fomentar más lectura en el mundo del Maze. Y por mi parte, cierta parejita jeje.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene insinuaciones slash (niñoxniño), si no te gusta o no eres tolerante, desde ya puedes abandonar el fic.

-.-

**Conglomeración  
>-.-.-<strong>

**Redondo.**

Newt barriga contra el césped, movió los dedos del pie jugando con la yerba; llevaba la barbilla apoyada en los brazos cruzados.

—¿Sabes? Eso es ridículo.

Y le era ridículo.

Minho rió, él estaba tendido a un lado observando el ¿cielo? y también apoyaba la cabeza en los brazos cruzados. Ambos andaban sin camisa y el pantalón a medio abrochar.

—¿Qué? ¿No lo es? —y había creado ese gesto chistoso tan característico en él y que al asiático tanto gustaba. Newt arrugaba el entrecejo y con los ojos te decía un: _—¿De verdad estás diciendo eso? Eres más shank de lo shank que puedo imaginar._

—Eres el único discutiendo eso.

Habían aprovechado un rato en escaparse después de cenar, _—Voy a volverme loco si no —_fue la justificación del rubio, quien parecía demasiado estresado con las cosas en el Glade. Obviamente Minho no se hizo del rogar.

Así como que ofendido, el rubio giró a verlo levantándose un poco.

—Puede ser cuadrado o rectángulo. ¿Por qué redondo?

Rodando los ojos, el otro resopló. —¿Newt?

—¿Qué?

Minho entonces le jaló del brazo des-balanceándolo y pasándole una mano por detrás de la nuca, le jaló para besarlo.

Era un beso profundo, penetrante. Caliente.

Así era como sentían todo el cuerpo. _Caliente_.

Newt rumió una media protesta peleando entre el enredo de brazos, para después caer de espaldas contra el césped y resoplar con la cara roja, mientras olvidaba completamente lo demás y se enfocaba en esos labios que iban bajando por su cuello.

—¿Ya n- te importa red-nd-? —Minho rió sin detenerse.

Gimiendo, el rubio gruñó al intentar pensar algo coherente para decir, aunque sólo se le trabó la lengua soltando un algo parecido a: _—¿Qué?_ —Pero era tarde. Sofocado, se retorció bajo el otro cuerpo y enredó las piernas.

Sí... Redondo. _Lo que fuera._

.

Fin.

–.–

**Comentarios:** ¡The game is over! ¡Fuck yeaaaaaa! XD

**Eli,** _reto superado~~_

**Importante:** Si has leído este reto y quieres participar, manda un mp pidiendo tus 10 palabras.

**Explicación:**

El reto es muy sencillo, pues se trata de realizar una viñeta por día con las diez palabras que te daré. En el sumary sólo pones esas 10 palabras y la frase "Reto de las diez viñetas en diez días".

Las viñetas serán de entre 200 y 500 palabras (pueden ser más si te sientes inspirada o generosa xD), ubicadas en cualquier momento del universo de Maze Runner.

Cuando hayas concluido el reto, en tu última viñeta agregarás la siguiente instrucción:

"Por último, les hago una invitación a sumarse al reto de las 10 viñetas en 10 días. Si has leído hasta el final, puedes pedir por MP tus diez palabras y al terminar colocar este mensaje para que otras personas sigan sumándose y escribiendo de Maze Runner (y si puede ser de la pareja Minho&Newt, ¡mucho mejor!)."  
>A partir de ese punto serías tú la que le daría a la persona (que te solicite por MP), diez palabras y estas indicaciones para continuar con la cadena del reto~<p>

Si te parece la idea, dime y te mandaré las diez palabras.

.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
